


Friend

by Voleta_Rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleta_Rose/pseuds/Voleta_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppet's music box falls silent letting her remember things from life including the witness to her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative sort of look at how things go within the infamous Fazbear's, its mostly just drabble about how two lost souls can become friends or something like that. The layout of the resturant is pretty much the FNAF2 variation. I may consider writing more involving these lot as well as Purple Guy/Springtrap at some point. No promises.

It was four in the morning, she could only tell because of the bright red digital numbers hanging on the wall at the end of the corridor, the numbers blurred as tears filled her eyes and she weakly tugged at the strong hands clamped so tightly around her throat that she couldn't even make a sound, her struggling movements had slowed almost to a stop though she shift her eyes towards the bulky mechanical figure watching her murder from the edge of the corridor that led out into the resturant or down to the storage rooms; she hadn't know that an animatronic could look sympathetic until that point as she stared into the visible glowing optic of Foxxy, right before her grinning murder suddenly twisted her head to the side snapping the bones in her neck with a loud crack.

Dying hadn't been pleasent, that purplish shade had made sure of that but being dead was its own sort of unusual; after breaking her neck the shade had risen grabbing her by a wrist and began dragging her corpse down the corridor unhurriedly, it had felt like looking through cellophane that gradually darkened around the edges and every pull on her body made her feel as if she was slipping.

It reminded her a little of those nightmares where she would be falling and wake up right before hitting the ground, the weightless feeling and lurching in the pit of the stomach washed over her with every movement as she was dragged through the resturant; by the time the shade had dragged her to the games room colours had began to fade into a lifeless grey and she felt as if she was almost falling out of her own body.

Carelessly her corpse was hauled up from the floor and she dangled like a puppet with it's strings cut, she stared lifelessly at the face of her killer for a moment before he dropped her bonelessly into a large wooden box; he pushed her down into the bottom of it pulling on her limbs so she was crumpled up, he stared down at her once he was finished his head tilting slowly to the side as if in wonder.

He reached into the box then brushing some of her short dark hair from her face. "I wonder...what you will become." Withdrawing his hand from the box the purple guy grinned down at his latest victim, slowly he closed the box lid trapping her in lasting darkness until eventually an even darker darkness engulfed everything she had been.

And changed her like it had others, into something else.

==

Music.

Nice music.

Not quiet happy music but good music.

Puppet liked when the music was on, it made her feel calm, peaceful and most of all dormant which she supposed was more for the nightguard's sake rather then her own; sometimes though the music would stop, it's lulling tune would disappear from her mind and she would be left alone in the darkness of her box, left alone to remember all the horrible things that had happened over the years since she became Puppet.

She didn't even remember her former name anymore, but she did remember that purple shade that had taken her life and left her in the darkness; she remembered the animatronic watching her with such a sympathetic look, as if he knew what was going to become of her but was unable to help her in any way, she got to remember a lot of things she would rather not remember when the music stopped.

Silver pupils swam in the inky blackness of her eyes as Puppet looked around the inside of her dark box then turned her sights skywards, a flash of memory of him looking down at her before locking her box closed made Puppet twitch and she realised the music had faded; in the silence it felt sufforcating almost like hands were closing around her throat, like they had once before long ago.

Reaching up slowly Puppet pushed the lid of her box open and peered out shyly, rising the lid all the way open she curled her long almost claw like fingers over the edge of the box; pulling herself up slowly Puppet noted that Balloon Boy was missing from the room, she rose her long skinny leg up resting her foot on the edge of the box before drawing her other leg up then lowering it down to the cold tiled floor.

Letting go of the box Puppet slowly walked across the room her footsteps clicking crisply with each step, taking her time Puppet walked into the corridor pausing only to admire a picture she hadn't seen yet from children she probably would never meet; during the day when the resturant was in function she slept or she assumed it was something like sleep, more like zoning out for a few hours while her body continued to work as nothing more then a thing of amusement for the children that came to play.

Puppet stopped walking then, she was right in the entrance to the resturant.

There were a couple of creaks from the stage as the animatronics still there, namely Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, turned their heads in her direction as they watched her in silence when Puppet continued into the room; the sudden grinding sounds on the farthest side of dining room made her pause for a short moment as Mangle crawled into view across the ceiling, the sight of her made Puppet think of Foxxy then.

He had seen her last moments, part of Puppet was curious why he hadn't tried to stop that purple shade from breaking her neck.

Before that night she had seen Foxxy lurking about, she had even run into the much taller animatronic in the corridor that connected the nightguard office and the storage rooms, she had been scared at first but he had simply stepped aside and watched as she passed by; her third night on the job Mangle had been particularly active, the wired mass had chased her through the resturant's dining room and into the corridor, she had almost made it back to the office before slipping on some sort of liquid on the floor and landing flat on her face.

Mangle had been entirely set on leaping onto her and tearing soft flesh to ribbons, but it had been Foxxy who had grabbed ahold of his fellow fox animatronic and sunk both claws and hook into her metal torso so he could drag her away into the darkness of the corridor; she had listened to that wired thing screeching for a full minute until the sound eventually faded, she had been left alone for the rest of the night.

Two nights later she had been murdered by the purple shade.

Puppet blinked her silver pupil sweeping her surroundings, she had wandered all the way to the intersection leading either to the nightguard's office or to the storage rooms; the urge to wreck terror on the guard was almost overwhelming especially if it got her music box wound back up, but she also wanted to see Foxxy.

She rarely got to see him, often she stayed in her box alone and isolated from the other animatronics though a few times Foxxy had come to the games room, he had even opened the lid of her box a few times and simply stared at her for awhile; he had never asked her anything or expected anything from her, he had stared at her eletronic music box a few times but he never touched it which she had been anxious about the first couple of times he inspected it curiously.

However Puppet had never bothered with visiting Foxxy in turn, usually the music box kept her dormant meaning she didn't leave her box, when she did become active like now she usually went straight to the nightguard to 'remind' him of his neglect.

Tilting her head limply to one side she stood unmoving for a time, her body both limp though standing solid in the corridor.

Moving her body in a jerking motion Puppet decided to check in on the guard before heading to the storage rooms, she didn't like the memories that kept flashing through the void of her mind without her permission, she didn't like remembering what she might have once been.

Walking down the hall to the guard's station Puppet slowed her steps then came to a halt in front of the desk, blinking a few times she leaned forward in wonder; for a moment she thought the man sitting behind the desk to be dead, though he didn't have a mark on him and then took a deep breath before shifting a little.

The guard was asleep.

In fact the more she stared at the living human the more she noted how utterly exausted he looked, there were dark bags under his eyes and his complection was a little paler then someone who had been taking care of themselves well; the annoyance and mild anger she had been feeling about her music box faded then, instead she felt sympathetic towards the guard which was a strange feeling for Puppet, she was so used to just feeling nothing but the occasional bout of rage.

She found herself reaching out towards the lightly breathing though sleeping man, her claw like fingers stopped just infront of his face as a giggle caught Puppet's attention from one of the vents; she turned black eyes and silver pupils onto Balloon Boy, withdrawing her hand from the sleeping man Puppet kept her orbs locked onto the smaller being.

Craning down elegantly she narrowed her eyes sternly at the smaller being before hissing out in a soft though promising whisper of a voice. "Leave him alone. Now." The smaller being blinked at her with a loud click of his lids but he bowed his head in the smallest of nods before easing back into the vent and disappearing out of sight, inspecting the other vent for any other unsavoury visitors Puppet gave the guard one last glance then wandered away from his station.

At the intersection of the corridor Puppet fixed her sights on Toy Chica that had been making her way towards her from the dining room, raising a long arm Puppet spread her fingers at the yellow animatronic. "Not tonight. Leave him." The chicken seemed to consider Puppet for a moment before she too gave the smallest of nods and turned to wander back the way she had come.

Satisfied the guard wouldn't be disturbed for the remainder of his shift Puppet turned her long thin frame around the corner and continued her journey towards the storage rooms; it took a little searching but eventually, after a short time Puppet found Foxxy among the spare parts and crates in the store room, she stood there silently for a time more until the fox animatronic rose his face up towards her in a jerking manner. "P-Puppet."

"Foxxy."

Reaching out Puppet placed her long fingers against his vulpine like head, slowly she ran them down the curve of his skull and along his snout almost in a petting manner, she felt inclined to repeat the action twice more before pulling her hand back towards herself and lowering her slender frame down into a perfectly balanced crouch; the two beings simply stared at one another for a length of time, though whether it was only for a few minutes or an hour neither seemed concerned by the passage of time.

Then again they had plenty of time to pass in their states.

"Y-you got something to a-ask me?" The question actually surprised Puppet though it didn't show on her porcelain white face, there was silence between them for a few minutes this time as she thought of what she had wanted to ask Foxxy; she had wanted to ask why he hadn't saved her all those years ago, she wanted to know what he had been thinking in those moments, instead she asked something else. "Why are you scared of the purple shade?"

Now it was Foxxy who was surprised by the question, his visible optic seemed to light up a little more before he lowered his head as if seriously considering the question, Puppet almost considered he was going to avoid answering her as she waited for his response. "Same a-as you. Does t-the music r-really help kept t-the memories at b-bay, or does it j-just keep you a-at bay?"

"Music soothes savage beasts, but it does give me something else to focus on then memories I don't want too." 

She fixed her dark eyes onto Foxxy intently then. "When I was alive why didn't you hurt me?" The older animatronic cocked his head to one side almost as if giving her a bemused look. "You w-were a good shipmate, t-then a good f-friend when everyone else f-forgot about old Foxxy. I-I never forgot that." He might not have forgotten but Puppet had, she had forgotten how as a child she had enjoyed being taken to Fazbear's Pizzeria just so she could go to Pirate's Cove and see her favourite animatronic; even after she grew into a young lady the old pirate had always held a special place in her childlike heart, obviously she held a special place in his lingering lost soul even after all this time and Puppet understood the look of sympathy he had given her on the night of her death.

He knew she would be trapped like the rest of them, maybe he even knew somehow that she would end up just as isolated as he had been when they shut down his attraction and simply forgot about him.

Puppet stretched her hand out towards Foxxy then, her palm up in offering and fingers spread, without a word he placed his own hand across her own letting her claws wrap around it as she spoke in that soft manner she was accustomed to. "I am glad I have a friend still."

Though his jaws didn't allow him to physically smile Puppet knew that the old pirate was indeed smiling at her, she could feel it in her spirit.

"As a-am I."

They sat there holding hands and simply enjoying the other's company for a long time until a tune, a soft lulling tune reached Puppet causing her grip to lessen on Foxxy's hand and she swayed a little from her crouched position, Foxxy stared at her for a moment before the tune reached his own pointed ears. "Ah, seems y-your music box h-has been wound u-up again." She felt much like the puppet she was named as the calming effect of the music made her body sluggish and not entirely responsive, like whatever strings might have been holding her had been cut; she didn't like that feeling outside her box, she was exposed and felt defenseless like this outside her box.

Foxxy shifted forward as she slumped to one side, the cold tiled floor didn't meet the side of her head though, instead Foxxy's hook coiled around her back supporting her mostly limp form, he placed his other arm under those long skinny spiderlike legs she had and with a dull groan of metal the fox stood holding his friend bridal style.

Dispite her long limbs Puppet didn't weigh much, at least nothing worth concern for the older and stronger model of animatronic to handle as he carried her out into the corridor heading for the games room on the other side of the resturant; Foxxy only bothered to pause in their travel when they reached the intersection of the corridor, cautiously he leaned forward to see what the nightguard was up too.

The man was most defiantly wake now as he checked his monitors, stretched then rubbed his face with both hands, when he did that last one Foxxy walked passed his field of view.

It was simple passage through the dining room and into the games room from there on.

Balloon Boy was back in his original position near the prize counter now though he did give the two other lost souls a curious sort of look as Foxxy approached Puppet's box.

Positioning long legs into the box first Foxxy carefully lowered Puppet into its darkness, tugging an uncomfortable looking limb into a better postion once he got her into the box Foxxy tilt his head to one side. "C-comfortable?" She smiled shortly at the innocent question, she never looked anything sort of comfortable with long limbs bundled up around her, she was sure she looked cramped and discarded.

She didn't bother answering just let her head slouch to one side against the box and let the tune from her music box wash over and around her, Foxxy watched her for a time until his internal timer warned him of the approaching dawn and the fox like animatronic reached out to close the lid of her box. "Please come visit me again soon, Foxxy."

He glanced back down at Puppet and she could feel his smile again. "Ab-Absolutely. First chance I-I get." She smiled in a small almost sleepy manner, glad to hear such a response; the lid was closed then and along with the musical tune she could hear her friend moving away from her box and soon from the room entirely.

It wasn't long after that the rest of the animatronics returned to their original positions throughout the resturant as the digital clock in the guard's station flicked over to six a.m, the nightguard seemed relieved to have made it to the end of his shift especially when the music box had gone silent, something he had been told to never allow happen; on his way out of the building curiousity had made him stop in the gaming room briefly to give the Puppet's box a uneasy sort of look, he gave the animatronics now back on stage a similar sort of look as well as he hurried from the building.

Soon the resturant's doors would open once again, like it had done yesterday and the day before that for so long; children and parents would come inside to eat and be entertained, then the day would pass and the sounds, the energy of living people would all but disappear leaving only that nightguard and the lost souls of victims past to wander the building.

At least Puppet had something to look forward to now instead of just laying in her box until the music stopped.

It was nice to know as isolated as she usually was from the rest that at least she still had one friend, that knew just what it was like to be forgotten but hadn't let turn his soul hate filled; she was glad to have Foxxy as her friend, it was nice to not be so utterly alone anymore.

The music wasn't exactly happy but it was nice.

Such nice music.

Music...


End file.
